


Maybe

by thecookiedimension



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrity AU, F/F, Gen, Sea Devil Week, decades theme, golden age of hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ursula starred in countless movie musicals. Cruella starred in romance movies where she portrays the woman difficult to woo but in the end, she and the leading man gets together. But what happens when these two famous actresses star in a movie together as best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> *I did no research. Lol. I relied on whatever I know of from that time. Idk if there were jargons back then or what. But imagine them speaking in melodic tones like Marilyn Monroe, or slightly at least.

In bed, post-sex.

Cruella: Darling, let's run away together.

Ursula: You very well know we can't do that.

Cruella: You very well know we can. You just don't want to.

Ursula: It's not like you don't see how the media, how the world treats Liz and Dick.

Cruella: Because they are Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor! Of course that's how the world reacts. We're not as big as them.

Ursula: Not yet. And the world will react worse. Not only we're women, we're womenin love. The Pope won't just issue a statement, God Himself might just come down from above.

Cruella: God is not like that. He loves everyone. Good thing, I'm an atheist, at least not on record. Or it will kill my career.

Ursula: We can't do this anymore.

Cruella: What do you mean? Break up? We can always hide like what we're doing now.

Ursula: And for how long? How long until we get caught?

Cruella: We won't. Trust me.

_Cruella then kissed passionately the only person she has given her heart to. But Ursula's not feeling it anymore._

Ursula: This is lovely but... I wish we could be together.

Cruella: We are together.

Ursula: Not like this. Not in this time. I wish we live in a different world.

Cruella: But we don't. So we need to make do.

Ursula: No, we don't. We stop this. We have careers.

Cruella: I don't care. I've done the same old schtick.

Ursula: I do care. I want to star in more musicals. Maybe more non-musical movies too.

Cruella: I hate to break it to you but critics are predicting that the 60s would be the last decade for musicals to be seen as hits or viable entertainment. See, the world is changing. We can do this, us. Just believe me, my darling princess.

Ursula: You're not one to believe in soothsayers. More so from nasty critics.

Cruella: I believe anything that helps me.

Ursula: If it's true then I have to seize the day and enjoy the last shreds of the love for the triple threat medium then. Cru...

Cruella: Don't tell me. It already hurts.

Ursula: I have to. If I won't end this tonight, I may never have the courage again to say it.

Cruella: Ursula, please. Don't.

Ursula: I'm sorry. We have to break up. This is the only ending. We were kidding ourselves the entire time. And we both know it.

Cruella begins crying.

Cruella: I won't accept this. Leave me or I'll tell the press.

Ursula: And ruin your career? Between us, you're not one who can live in poverty.

_Silence._

Ursula: I love you. I always will. Maybe in another lifetime, in an alternate universe, we'll be together.

Cruella: Maybe. And I love you too. Always remember that.

 

_Ursula gave one last glance at Cruella. She then got out of the bed, went to the bathroom to get dressed, then left without another look, without a parting kiss or saying goodbye. It's not like she's lying about her feelings. Cruella is the best thing that happened to her after her career. Both of them consider each other as their true love. It turns out though, she loves her career more than her._

_Cruella doesn't want to admit it yet, but she too, loves her career more than Ursula. In a world where women are expected to cook men's dinner and not get a full education, being an actress, is a little bit different. At least she and Ursula have careers they can be proud of._

_For now, this is what matters. Maybe._


End file.
